Talk:Against All Odds
Requests to Join ---- Shivly (Approved) ---- He has made himself known for quite a while. Already, he has proven himself to me. In several ways. Agreed. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] He has made himself a good writer. Plus, he's good at making weapons. I have never given up before. 02:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) OM NOM NOM --Do not insult me. 07:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) As per the others. Besides, I need someone to smite occasionally. Shivly is a good user who takes advice well, also allowing me to retrofit articles when need be. Echo 1125 16:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rollersox (Denied) ---- His writing style is very distinctive for a relatively new user. I don't see why not. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] I utmost agree of this. He may of not been 'round for long, but he's good. He's like a mini-verison of Camp Froman. I have never given up before. 07:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I feel as if he hasn't been present for a while. To me, he needs to prove himself first. Same here. As per the others. He hasn't really produced anything substantial yet. As per above Echo 1125 16:17, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I feel discouraged.Death will follow you...but you can survive 03:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You shouldn't feel discouraged. Its just the fact that you haven't done anything on the site. If you wrote something and it showed good grammer and if you played nicely with the community, you would be bound to be let in. Meh, well, I think I'm "playing nicely with the community." >:). Besides, I have done quite some stuff on this site.Death will follow you...but you can survive 01:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Athena32 (Approved) ---- Good writer, very experienced. He would make an excellent addition to AAO. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] Suprised she he isn't in AAO yet. I have never given up before. 02:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Heck yes! Welcome to AAO. =) One of the greatest writers on this site, I'd love to see him with AAO. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 02:31, July 25, 2010 (UTC) As per everyone else. ---- SPARTAN-097 (Denied) ---- This user has yet to contribute to Halo Fanon. I may change my vote upon seeing how well he writes. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] I have yet to see him write, so until then, i remain neutral. Shivly Haven't seen this guy around, at all. I have never given up before. 01:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I'll change my vote if he actually writes some articles. Who is he anyway? Until he gives an example of writing, no. He literally has only one contribution. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 02:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Until he makes an edit other than his request to join, I'll have to say no. He has written no fanon at all, and hasn't edited in the month since his first and only edit. ---- Norman-123 (Approved) ---- He's done some decent work on this wiki. I see no reason to keep him out of AAO. Norman's done well in Necros, and as per Actene, there's no reason to keep him out of AAO. As per above, in fact I think Norman will definitely be a great addition to AAO. --RichardRHunt 22:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Heck yes. Meh WTH he is a good writeEcho 1125 22:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Never seen his work personally. Flame-124 22:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Echo 1 (Denied) ---- Improvements have been made, but there is still a long way to go. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] 23:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) His Vozin article made me lose all hope of him joining aaoEcho 1125 23:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) As per above, it wouldn't hurt to do research on Wikipedia, this is Science Fiction after all.--RichardRHunt 23:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Per above. He's not ready yet. He has made numerous improvements since the last time he attempted to join and I feel that if he fixes his current articles, he's worthy of joining. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 22:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) As per the above. He has a lot of growning up to do. 22:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) EliteMaster117 (Approved) ---- He's a cool guy. He writes articles and doesn't afraid of anything (except admins, hopefully.) --Do not insult me. 06:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I concur. He survive the Halo Legends event, and writes good fan-fic, I vote yes. A seasoned writer who'll only add to the (substantial) epicness of AAO. (Survival of HL's implosion is not a reason to vote 118 :P) HEIL HITLER EM117! As per the above. Baracuss ---- Good old Baracuss - back from the dead, I see. He's a good fan fiction writer - perhaps a tad rusty after two years ob being away, but he could have only improved in that time. Welcome aboard. =) Because potato. --Do not insult me. 06:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Rainbows make him cry. Took a look at his articles, they seem pretty good. Norman-123 13:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) On the irk he seems like a pretty civil guy. --RichardRHunt 14:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) 'Cause he's a cuss lovin, great writin', Elite lovin', Dan! EliteMaster117 15:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Query A user-configured timeline or just a RP project?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Combination of the two. How do I request to join?--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 03:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) In response Sigh